


Signed with Love

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Let's Play Pretend [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gaster is called Shade, Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, Underfell W. D. Gaster, reader is about nine, reader loves stars, what if underfell gaster was an imaginary friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: When a child finds another friend, they tend to want to share.





	Signed with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Same child as always and not to self-advertise, but I do have other fanfiction on my account if you happen to like this.
> 
> Also! Kiddo has an ask blog on Tumblr, so if you want more cute moments or want to talk to Kiddo, please go to Kiddo's Play Place.

“Mister Shade,” the little girl started to say quietly, her attention split between the science book the pair were reading and the hands in front of her. “I made a new friend today.”

 **Oh, really? I hope they’re better than that Alan brat,** the shadowy man signed.

“Alan’s not that bad, Mister Shade! But my new friend, Mister Doctor, can do the signing that you can do!”

The shade stiffened, the signing hands twitched and slammed the book shut. The little girl turned to face him curiously, her head tilted to the side like she wasn’t sure if she said something wrong.

 **So, you found someone else that speaks in hands?** His signs are a bit sloppier in his agitation, but this is still the most that she’s seen him in a while. **What did he say to you?**

“He says you are family.” She stopped for a beat, trying to remember the conversation she had with the tall man in the turtle neck. “And he wants to see you again? Can he meet you again, Mister Shade...?”

He seemed to grumble quietly, his form shifting and swirling as he lost himself in his thoughts. The little girl sighed and started to read the book about space by herself while she waited for him to return from his mind. She had read maybe six pages in the time it took for Mister Shade to decide his answer, his hands closing the book once more to grab her attention.

**I’ll meet him if he’s there when I come by, but I won’t expressly come to see him.**

“Thank you, Mister Shade.” She smiled at the monster. “Can we go back to reading about the Andromeda galaxy now?”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what has multiplied?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)  
> [Kiddo's Play Place](https://kiddo-splayplace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
